World of Chances
by chocoyum4
Summary: She knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to. She couldn't. Not when she had nothing and no one to fall back on. Her world of chances was slowly burning away, but one smile from a certain boy could change everything. Does it? Songfic to World of Chances by Demi Lovato. One-shot


**World of Chances**

**I don't own Harry Potter or the song World of Chances by Demi Lovato. Set in 7****th**** year.**

_Hermione walked down the busy hallway with her boyfriend Ron by her side. She was clutching her books to her chest as they walked on. Her eyes never left the ground she was walking on. She had to tell him, but how could she? She felt hopeless and lost and he chattered on oblivious to what was going through her head._

_The truth was Ron was breaking her, and she wasn't sure if he knew it or not, but he was. He was talking about their life together in the future. How everyone expected it to be. But Hermione didn't want to be a house wife and as Ron talked on she saw the world she wanted to be in slip away slowly. Her world of chances was burning away and it was slowly killing her. It's not like she didn't love Ron. She did, but not in the way everyone expected her to. Not how he expected her to._

_Hermione stumbled and caught herself before she could fall. She looked up into the silver of Draco Malfoy. Her breath caught in her throat as she rose slowly to her feet. Draco placed a hand on her arm to help steady her. He stared into her deep brown eyes and smiled. He knew he could be happy with her. She could give him a world of chances that he could only dream of. That was when he first fell for Hermione Granger._

_His smile seemed to light up the entire room. Hermione wished he would smile like that more often. He looked so much better when he smiled._

_Ron had stopped walking when he noticed Hermione was no longer by his side. He saw her staring into the eyes of none other than his worst enemy and he quickly grabbed her arm to drag her away. _

_Hermione liked it when Draco smiled. It made the world seem so much better. As Ron pulled her along Hermione looked back. Draco was still smiling. She liked it when he smiled. But she knew she could never be with him, or at least that's what she thought._

_**You've got a face for a smile you know?**_

_**A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly**_

_**But I've got a world of chances for you**_

_**I've got a world of chances for you**_

_**I've got a world of chances**_

_**Chances that you're burning through**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ron placed his arm around Hermione's shoulders, but she shrugged him off. "What's up with you?" he asked irritated. They were both sitting on a couch in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fire.

Hermione didn't meet his eyes, "Nothing, I just don't want to be touched right now is all."

"Whatever Hermione," he said getting up angrily. It had been like this for weeks and it seemed he was finally as fed up with it as Hermione was. She rose quietly from the couch becoming just as angry as he was. It was time she decided. Time for a change. It was clear she and Ron had been growing apart, and she knew she had fallen for someone else. She also knew he had fallen for her. It was only a matter of time. They had become good friends in the past month, and now Hermione was finally ready for more. She was so sick of Ron's attitude. They weren't even married and he expected her to do everything for him. She wouldn't live like that. She didn't have the strength to anymore.

Hermione quickly made her way up the stairs and into the girls' dorm. There she got out a piece of parchment and a quill. She sat down at one of the desks in the room and began to write her letter telling him she was done.

As soon as she finished she felt free for the first time since she and Ron had begun to see each other. She could live the life she wanted to now. The world of chances she had thought she lost was suddenly there right in front of her. All she had to do was reach out and take it.

_**I've got a paper and pen**_

_**I go to write a goodbye and that's when **_

_**I know I've got a world of chances for you**_

_**I've got a world of chances for you**_

_**I've got a world of chances**_

_**Chances that you're burning through**_

As soon as she left the note on Ron's bed she ran out of the common room and out towards the Black Lake. She found him there leaning against a tree staring out into the distance.

He turned when he saw her coming and smiled. Hermione smiled back and ran into his arms. Draco kissed the top of her head, "I love you." he whispered. He didn't expect her to say it back, not until she was ready. Not until she had broken up with the weasel that wouldn't let her go.

"I love you too." She said into his chest. Hermione took in his scent feeling comforted and elated at the same time. Now they could finally be together. She was taking a chance and she knew it, but this was one she wanted to take.

Draco held her at arms length and looked her up and down. He couldn't believe it. Hermione smiled at him, "I love you Draco Malfoy. It's done, I'm free." Draco smiled and pulled her close to him. He pressed his lips onto hers softly at first, but as the moment lasted it became a hunger and a need.

* * *

Weeks passed and it was soon safe for them to come out openly about their relationship. Winter came and Ron watched silently from a window in the Gryffindor common room as Hermione threw a snowball at Draco.

She laughed when it found its mark, and ran giggling as he chased her laughing. She squealed when he caught her from behind grabbing her around the waist and swinging her around. She threw her head back and laughed smiling with pure joy as he set her back down to face him. Draco cupped Hermione's face in his hands and she stood on her toes to reach his lips.

Hermione was finally headed in the right direction and there was nothing that would stop her now. Even when she lost faith in herself Draco was always there to hold her and show her she could do anything in the world if she put her mind to it, unlike Ron who would only tell her she didn't need to dream of such things. Ron would say she was going to be his wife and raise their kids while he went to work and provided for their family.

As Draco kissed her Hermione she felt herself falling into a peace that could only come from the assurance that Draco truly did love her. She felt as if this was a dream, and sadly all dreams had to come to an end. For it was now spring and turning fast into summer. He kissed her slow and soft under the trees as they talked about the future.

They finished their last year at Hogwarts together, and Hermione feared for the future. She knew she had a very successful carrier ahead of her, but what about Draco?

_**Oh, I'm going my own way**_

_**My faith has lost its strength again**_

_**And oh, It's been to hard to say**_

_**We're falling off the edge again**_

_**We're at an end**_

_**We're at an end**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ron was even more furious as he watched them share glances and smiles. He watched as slowly his world of chances shrank. Everything he had planned for the future was centered on what he would be with Hermione. He watched as her carrier blossomed and as she eventually married Draco Malfoy. Ron watched as the life he had dreamed of slowly burned away.

He realized that maybe he should have tried harder. He had always thought she would come crawling back to him, and after much consideration he would take her back. But that didn't happen. She had been his world of chances and now years later she was happily married with two children living in Malfoy Manor, and he hated her for it.

_**Maybe you'll call me someday**_

_**Hear the operator say the numbers no good**_

_**And that she had a world of chances for you**_

_**She had a world of chances for you**_

_**She had a world of chances **_

_**Chances you were burning through**_

_**Chances you were burning through**_

_**Chances you were burning through**_

_**

* * *

**_

_As Hermione walked away she kept glancing back at the boy with the pale blonde hair and silver eyes. It was then she vowed she would make him smile again. No matter what it took. For it was then that Hermione fell for Draco Malfoy._

_**You've got a face for a smile you know?**_

**Just a little one-shot I got the idea for when writing my other story Behind the Mask. Thoughts please! =) **

**~chocoyum4~**


End file.
